


Baby boy is in charge.

by NooneLamron



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Reid Uses his powers and his friends aren't too happy about it. This time though his boyfriend Tyler decides to take charge and teach him a lesson that hopefully he'll get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby boy is in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that I've been working on for quite some time. I know it's in pieces but I didn't want to make it too long.

Reid is arguing with his boyfriend once again about the chances he takes Using in public where he could have exposed them. They walk into house arguing. Reid sighs & plops into a chair waiting for Tyler to come sit near him as usual, instead he gives him a half smirk and walks over to sit on the couch.

“Whoa! Would one of you two mind explaining what is going on here?” Questioned Pogue looking between the both of them but mainly at Tyler since he knew he was most likely the one to answer, at least truthfully. Reid tried to discreetly give his boyfriend a pleading look not to say anything as he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture from Caleb or Pogue at the moment. As he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the others it seemed his message either didn’t come across clear enough or he just didn’t care.

“I just caught Reid using out in the front of the school by the parking lot.” Pogue simply lowered & shook his head while holding the bridge of his nose, Caleb however turned to him with an intense glare.

“When are you ever going to learn?”

“I couldn’t help it. It was Aaron and his friends so I gave them a flat tire. I could’ve given them all four but I stopped.” He replied as he leaned back, crossing his arms and sinking more into the chair. Tyler looked at him with less exasperation.

“Stopped or got caught?” Questioned Caleb. Reid shot up quickly in his chair & opened his mouth to begin arguing back but they were both cut off.

“Alright that’s enough!” All three of them turned to Tyler with shock.

“Take it easy there, baby boy, you’re gonna blow a fuse.” Pogue joked at him as he was finally waiting for this day to come. Tyler half-heartedly smirked back at him then turned to the others as they sat back down.

“Caleb, he doesn’t need another lecture or to be arguing again. I basically read him the entire riot act and I’m pretty sure he won’t be doing this again, at least not for a while.” Turning his attention to Reid he watched as he curled his knees up to himself & tried to hide the blush that was spreading across his face and down his neck. Pogue’s mouth dropped open in realization. Caleb furrowed his brow & looked between the two.

“You’re not serious?” He asked not wanting to believe this was the conversation they were actually having.

“Nothing else seems to be working.” Not being able to hold it in any longer Pogue finally burst into a fit of laughter and rolled onto his side while clutching at his stomach. Reid quickly jumped up from his chair, seeming to have gotten his composure back, and angrily waved around a hand.

"See that's exactly why I didn't want them finding out!" He snapped at Tyler. Pogue gasped in a breath.

"The great bad boy Reid has finally been taken down. Ha ha! Man, you are so whipped!" Pogue managed to gasp out as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Reid." Caleb said in a warning tone as the younger blonde clenched his fists. Tyler gulped slightly as he stood up not knowing if he should risk touching him or not, so he simply just stepped closer.

"Oh, yeah. I bet if Kate had done the same to you you'd be thinking otherwise." The entire room went into stunned silence. Caleb was ready to jump between his two friends while Tyler had his fingers lightly wrapped around Reid's wrist to pull him away. Pogue simply lifted his head and gave the other blonde a dangerous looking stare.

“Pogue, he’s just enticing you.” Caleb said trying to meander his way in between them as they had both stood up and Pogue had begun to step closer. “If you play into this he’s just going to win.” Pogue simply replied with a smirk.

“You know what, Caleb’s right. It’s not worth it. I’m just gonna let your boyfriend here handle you. Since he seems to be doing a pretty good job of it.” And with one final sneering glare he turned and walked out of the room but not before making a whipping motion with his hand. Caleb let out a long sigh watching him leave and slamming the door before he turned to the others.

“Sorry, about this Caleb.” Tyler said shyly rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand as he still managed to have a hold on Reid.

“It’s fine.” He said waving a hand dismissively while grabbing his coat. “I probably should’ve warned you that him and Kate had gotten into another fight before he came here.” Tyler tilted his head and nodded. Reid nervously bit his lip while nodding. “I’m going to make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid. You two okay here for awhile?”

“Actually, we’re gonna go back to my place if that’s alright with you? This just kind of put a damper on things and I just don’t feel like hanging out now, ya know?” He secretly gave a sideways glance to Reid and Caleb nodded in understanding.

“Sure, I’ll probably have to manage Sarah from attacking Pogue now anyways.”

“Good luck!” Tyler shouted as he left and Reid just barely waved. As soon as the door closed Tyler whipped around to him but he had both of his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, I know I’m in an insane amount of trouble right now but, dude, come on!” Tyler just crossed his arms and stared at him.

“Hey, you gotta give me credit, at least I didn’t Use.” The younger man looked over at him and of course he was trying to play the innocent face.

“I might take that into consideration.” Reid let out a slight yelp as Tyler slapped him on the butt.

“What happened to the consideration?” He practically gasped.

“Still considering it.” He replied as he opened the door and walked out with Reid following closely behind.

 

 

They sit around table at lunch. Reid leans with head down on arms and looks around moping. Everyone talks kind of quietly. “All right, baby boy, will you please let the poor man off of his leash already?” Pogue surprisingly asked somewhat pleadingly.

“I have to admit he does look pretty pathetic even to me.” Caleb admitted.

“Yeah, I’m sure whatever he did isn’t worth all this.” Kate announced sympathetically waving a hand at him. Sarah nodded in agreement. “I actually miss his annoying antics and flirting, even though it never meant anything.” She shrugged, tilting her head. Tyler looked over at his distraught boyfriend who was playing absently with the straw in his drink. He then looked up at the others who all stared back as he let out a huge sigh. 

“Okay, you all head over to Nicky’s and maybe we’ll meet you over there in a few.” He replied as Reid looked up at him hopefully. The others quickly gathered their things.

“Tried doing the best we could.” Caleb said as he leaned down to Reid.

“Good luck, man. You’re gonna need it.” Chuckled Pogue as he slapped him on the shoulder then joined Caleb as they waited for the girls to hug the others. After they left Tyler turned to Reid fully, who glanced slightly over. Tyler put a reassuring arm around him and squeezed him closer. 

“Okay, babe. How much did you pay all of them to say all that?” Reid turned to him and tried to muster up an innocent look but his boyfriend raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t pay the girls a thing.” He scoffed in disbelief causing Reid to hold up both hands in innocence. “Honestly, I just paid the guys $20 each. So you gotta pay for the next few dates.” He grimaced causing Tyler to chuckle but then he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“All right, we’ll go to Nicky’s but you owe me big time later.” Reid sat up like a bolt of lightning. 

“Oh, trust me, I will definitely pay you back in any way possible.” He kissed him quickly then slowly. “Then plenty more after that.” He said between kisses as he slowly reached his neck. Letting out a low moan Tyler slowly and unfortunately pushed him away. 

“Nicky’s first then I promise you that we can get back to figuring this out later tonight.” Reid smirked as he stood up and pulled him by his hand.

"Trial run it is then." He stated as they made their way across the parking lot.

"I mean it Reid, one time and the whole deal is off." He replied looking at him sternly. 

Reid held up his hands and nodded once. "It's a date." Which meant he was going to impress his boyfriend by being on his best behavior yet, well at least for him anyways.

 

 

They go to play pool but Aaron tries to talk them into playing. Tyler agrees to see how far a reluctant Reid is willing to go but when they start betting & losing Pogue & Caleb get nervous that they may have to step in but Tyler Uses instead and Reid seemed he couldn’t be prouder but Caleb & Pogue are angry as they step outside to talk.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Chastised Caleb.

"Neither can I!" Mumbled Reid before Tyler grabbed him by the face & pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment both Pogue & Caleb cleared their throats to get their attention.

"Sorry." Tyler said sheepishly before turning to them completely & wrapping his arm across Reid's waist.

"What were you thinking?" Pogue questioned his youngest brother.

“I was thinking that we needed to win back the money that Reid had to pay you guys to lie to me. And I’m also willing to bet that some of that money was mine.” Tyler said as his hand clamped down on Reid’s butt to squeeze it causing the man to jump.

“Sorry baby boy.” Reid said biting his lip. “I was just trying to do what I could.” 

“Well what you could’ve done was gotten us all exposed!” Warned Caleb before they could go off on one of their little couple’s quarrels.

“Hey, we are not letting this get into another big fight like last time.” Reid tried to intervene.

“Surprisingly it’s not your butt on the line this time.” Interjected Pogue.

“Actually, it still sort of is. Since like I said it’s his fault I had to do this in the first place.” Stated Tyler looking around at them. “And don’t worry I understand not to Use anymore thanks to Reid’s antics.” Reid was about to interject but Tyler put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “If it’s okay with you guys we’re gonna head home.” He said pulling his bewildered boyfriend by his hand and before the others could stop them they were already across the parking lot. 

 

 

Reid had an ear to ear grin once they had gotten back to their place. “What’s got you in such a happy mood?” Asked the younger man.

“I’m off the hook now that you’ve Used.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Tyler said as he sat down on the couch. The smile was completely knocked off the blonde’s face.

“Aw, come on, Ty that’s not fair. You can’t tell me not to do one thing and then go and do it yourself and have it just be fine.” He said completely outraged which the younger man knew by the lack of cute nicknames. 

“I didn’t say it was going to be fine.” He said getting up and going to the kitchen to get a drink. “I just know that it’s not as bad as what I deflected you trying to do which would have turned into an even bigger disaster.”

“Oh, please, if you mean Caleb and his big mouth I’m used to it.” Tyler slammed down his glass almost breaking it.

“That’s not what I mean, Reid, and you know it.” He said stepping closer over to him.

“Then what are you talking about?” The blonde asked as he crossed his arms.

“I’m talking about the fact that you almost caused another fight with Aaron and the boys and luckily I was able to stop it because that would’ve also caused a fight with Caleb and Pogue which would’ve made me even more upset.” He said plopping down onto the couch to put his head into his hands after letting out a long sigh. Reid sat beside him and gently reached over to pull one of his hands away. “Why are you making such a big deal out of it this time?” Reid sighed and placed his hands gently on his upper arms and kissed him gently on the shoulder. “We’re always fighting. It’s what we do.” He smirked. Reid sighed again causing Tyler to reverse the position of their hands so he was the one gripping Reid’s arms this time.

“Alright, now that I said my piece what’s bothering you?” He tried to ask the older man who began to struggle out of his grip but wasn’t able to. “Reid, please tell me what’s going on. You’re weren’t as happy about me Using back at Nicky’s now you seem slightly okay with it. What going on?”

“It’s just, I’m worried about you Using more now since you’re close to Ascending, the powers going to be stronger and I don’t want you to be taken over by it.” The younger man smiled as he held their hands together.

“Is that all you’re really worried about?” He asked before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Well, yeah, you know I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.” The brunette smiled warmly at him.

“Well, don’t worry, I just won’t do what you did.” He laughed as he ducked away from his boyfriend. 

“Oh, that’s it!” The blonde teased as he turned quickly and then tackled him to the couch where he began to kiss roughly at his mouth then neck.

“I take it this is payback?”

“You know it.” The younger man moaned as the others hand had slipped up his shirt to his chest and they had both started grinding together in a rhythm.


End file.
